Timmy y Danny:¿en crossover?
by MtezPS
Summary: El título lo dice todo, no pienso arruinarles "la sorpresa". Pero si les interesa... ¡¿Qué esperan! ¿Porqué siguen leyendo éste pésimo summary? ;D
1. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Hola¡¡

Aquí estoy yo con otro nuevo fic¡¡( aun aunque siga siendo novata en esto, pero espero q les guste este también…ya lo tenia hecho, pero en una historieta, pero hasta q al fin se me dio la gana de pasarla a fic…jiji XD)

Disfrútenlo¡¡

**-Danny Phantom y los Padrinos ****Mágicos no son propiedad mía, son de Butch Hartman…**(x ahora, x q si el no quiere seguir la serie en el futuro, yo lo haré¡¡)

* * *

By: Stephanie Phantom

Timmy y Danny… ¿ en crossover ?

( Capitulo 1)

Un día en Dimmsdale….

Timmy: hush, estoy aburrido¡¡ … /mirando a Cosmo y a Wanda/

Cosmo: x q me miras así? E-es algo extraño e incómodo…

Timmy: poz estoy esperando a q me den una idea¡¡

Wanda: ¿ de q, o q y para q?

Timmy: es q… AJ esta estudiando, Chester esta limpiando su asqueroso baño, el cual tardará una eternidad para acabarlo; … ¡¡ y no me llevo con ninguno de mis amigos d repuesto¡¡

Cosmo/Wanda: … O - O ( cri cri cri ..)

Timmy: q si no tienen alguna idea para q yo no este solito aquí?¡ ¬ ¬

Cosmo: ahh, poz… no se la vdd…/cuando d pronto se le prende el típico foquito ,Timmy y Wanda así con la cara de: "milagro¡¡" / y… x q no vas con tu amigo ese, el bobo Neutron?

Timmy: el no es un bobo, es un súper-cerebrito… ¬¬

Cosmo: seee, lo q seeaaa…

Timmy: ajá, ¡¡ pero es una gran idea Cosmo, eso deseo¡¡

_/Cosmo y Wanda hicieron resplandecer sus varitas, y con un " poof " llegaron hasta… ¿ Amity Park? …/_

Timmy: pero y ahora q sucedió?¡ esto no parece Retroville¡¡ donde estamos?¡

Wanda: parece ser q nuestras varitas ya están fallando nuevamente, hay q ir a cambiarlas con Jourgen otra vez… ( De veras q no sé cómo se escribe )

Cosmo: emmm... disculpa, q dijiste? / sacándose un gran trozo de algodón del oído/

Wanda: ah, olvídenlo, nadie me hace caso… ¬ ¬

Timmy: pero… ¿¡ donde estamos?¡ ya les dije¡¡

Cosmo: mmm, la verdad Timmy, no lo se… /apuntando hacia un letrero q decía: " Amity Park, un hermoso lugar para vivir" / …pero tal vez ese letrero nos ayude…

Timmy: oh genial… # ¬ ¬

°°°°………………………………………………………………°°°°

En la escuela secundaria Casper…

/Danny se dirigía muy enfadado x los pasillos de su escuela… cuando d repente oye una voz femenina llamándolo, se voltea y es su novia... ay, quise decir, "su mejor amiga" …/

Sam: oye Danny, estas bien?

Danny: nooo, y tu q crees?... # ¬ ¬

Sam: si, lo siento, pregunta estándar, ¿vdd?... pero q t pasó?

Danny: lo q pasa, es q Lancer, ( es el maestro, para los q no saben), me volvió a castigar x mis pantalones de nuevo¡¡

Sam: otra vez? Y esta vez enfrente de quien, eh?¡

Danny: d Paulina…y x q t interesa tanto?

Sam: /se sonroja/ jeje, olvídalo…

Danny: - OK /se sonroja también/

Tucker: /viene x desgracia acercándose a ellos (y no me pregunten x q lo detesto tanto¡¡) / Hola viejo, oí q Lancer t castigo de nuevo… ¡¡ cuenta , cuenta¡¡

Danny: hush, bueno… # ¬ ¬

°°°°………………………………………………………………°°°°

De nuevo ahí en las afueras de Amity Park…

Timmy: entonces, si nos quedaremos aquí, deseo q venga el súper héroe de Amity Park¡¡…

Wanda: y no podemos desaparecer con un " poof " y ya?... x q todo lo hacen más enredadizo ustedes 2?¡ ¬ ¬

Cosmo: ay Wanda, de verdad q eres aguafiestas…¡¡ ¬ ¬

Timmy: estoy esperando¡¡

Wanda: pero los súper héroes de verdad no existen¡¡

Cosmo: /la empuja alejándola de Timmy/ no es cierto, no le hagas caso¡¡ /se tranquiliza/ …es mejor conocer a gente nueva e interesante, q ir de nuevo con el cabeza de pudding…

Timmy: de hecho¡¡

Wanda: pero solo ellos salen en las historietas y en las películas¡¡ no son de verdad¡¡

Cosmo: /interrumpiéndola/ Bansai¡¡ / hace resplandecer de nuevo su varita mágica, creando un especie de humo verde dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad/

Timmy: lo siento Wanda /sonriendo maliciosamente/ lo hecho, hecho esta¡¡

Wanda: … ¬ ¬

°°°°………… !! rastreando a un héroe ¡¡……………………………………°°°°

De nuevo en la escuela secundaria Casper…

Danny: suéltame¡¡ /le grito a Tucker, quien lo estaba jalando de la camiseta/ ahora¡¡

Tucker: anda Danny, dime q es lo q t sucede¡¡ yo t puedo ayudar¡¡

/ De repente, una babosa se empezó a restregarse x el suelo gritando…/

Babosa: aahhh¡¡ la ola¡¡ /luego ella miro a su alrededor, y todos mirándola como q ¿ what?¡ / jijiji, perdón, ¿ esta no es la película de: "Lo q el agua se llevo" , verdad??... sorry, lo sé , me confundí, ya me voy…

( Continuamos )

Danny: ay bueno, lo q pasa es q… /luego se ve rodeado de una especie de humo verde y fue succionado poco a poco/ … pero q rayos?¡ / " poof " /

°°°°…….. De nuevo en las afueras… ¬¬ ……………………………….°°°°

Timmy: ay, estoy tan ansioso de verlo¡¡

/luego con otro " poof " aparece un chico normal, sin faja de súper héroe, algo alto ( pero mucho más alto q el enano, jajaja D ) de cabello negro tipo azabache, ojos azules, con una camisa blanca con detalles rojos, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis rojos, piel blanca…( y ya no lo sigo describiendo x q estoy aki con un charco de baba… x3)

Danny: q fue lo q me pasó?¡ donde estoy?¡ q hago aquí?¡

Timmy: ay, pero q es lo q pasa?¡

Cosmo: a q t refieres?¡ pediste un héroe, y aquí está¡¡

Timmy: pero no a esta clase de héroe, éste ni siquiera lo es¡¡

Wanda: no t quiero decir " t lo dije", pero… t lo dije¡¡

Danny: Wahh!!, q son esas cosas flotantes? Acaso son fantasmas?¡… x q aun no se ha activado mi sentido fantasma si lo son?¡

Timmy: q?¡ de q hablas?¡ fantasmas? No ellos no existen?? D q sentido hablas?? Si solo eres un chico común y corriente¡¡ /refiriéndose a Cosmo y a Wanda/ amm, jeje, y ellos son mis… ¡¡ programas de computadora¡¡ jiji /y se le sale la famosa gotita/

Danny: ah, ok, pero no tenias x q exaltarte…

°°°°………….. Mientras tanto ………………………………………………°°°°

Sam: oye Tucker, ¿Dónde crees q Danny se haya ido?¡

Tucker: mmm, no lo sé… pero hay q buscar a tu novio lo mas antes posible…

Sam: si sigues con eso, esta vez si t cuelgo o te castro mucho antes¡¡

Tucker: ok ok, si ya esta bn… / intentando de alejarse de ella antes de q algo le suceda… #¬ ¬ ) …pero ya es hora de q le confieses todo, no?

Sam: / sonrojándose/ tu no t metas en lo q no t incumbe¡¡

°°°°…………… otra vez en las afueras ¬¬#…………………………………………°°°°

Danny: antes del mientras tanto de Sam y Tucker,… Yo había preguntado q donde estaba?¡

Cosmo: mmm, jeje, talvez este letrero t ayude / señalando el mismo letrero ya antes mencionado/ a mi me ayudo muchísimo ubicándome aki¡¡ / -

Danny: genial, estoy en las afueras de mi propia ciudad … ¬¬

Timmy: oigan, ya había dicho q esto no es ningún héroe¡¡

Danny: mmm, jeje, no soy ningún tipo de héroe… /tratando de cambiar de tema/ pero, ¿no quieres q t ayude en algo? Es q no tengo mucho tiempo para ti, tengo q ir a la escuela, y…

Timmy: no no no¡¡... yo lo q deseé fue un héroe¡¡

Danny: bueno, y q es lo q harás aquí, eh?¡

Cosmo/ Wanda: … O - o

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno, espero q sigan leyendo los demás capis, y… ¡¡ MANDEN REVIEWS PORFA¡¡ !!O si no, ahora sí los mato!! ... grax…

Bye¡¡


	2. ¿Dimmsdale?

**(snif ) ¡****oOla! (****snif) **

**No me enviaron Reviews en el primer capítulo! (snif) Hasta creo q ni siquiera nadie lo leyó (snif) … Pero…**

**¡Hey, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi más, y espero q no les aburra!…Porque aún, no hemos pasado a la parte buena… ( Bueno, eso creo yo! O.ó )**

**Comenzamos ¡¡**

* * *

By: Stephanie Phantom

"¿Timmy y Danny,… ¿en crossover?"

( Capítulo 2)

Cosmo: oigan, ya basta, dejen de pelear¡¡

Danny: disculpa?¡

Cosmo: ejem, no es q te este callando, jiji

Timmy: ay, como sea…/tocando su cuello/ ay, ya se me cansó el cuello… Cosmo, deseo tener alas…

Cosmo: Para qué? … Sé q has pedido deseos inútiles… ¡pero q bajo has caído ésta vez! y...

Timmy: # ¬ ¬ tu sólo cumple, no t pregunté¡¡

Cosmo: ok, ok …¬¬/ después con un " poof ", le aparecieron unas alas estilo ángel /

Timmy: órale¡¡ / asciende y se pone a la estatura de Danny/

Danny: ah huaw… ¬¬

Wanda: q tonterías desea Timmy… si estuviera en su lugar… desearía cosas mejores…

Cosmo: al menos ya alcanzó a este Fulano…

Timmy: oye, me dices tu nombre?... Ooo eres el "innombrable" ?

Danny: ah si... / algo sarcástico/ q modales, mi nombre es Daniel, pero dime Danny, y el tuyo?

Timmy: soy Timothy, pero dime Timmy … - / mirando Cosmo y a Wanda/ vaya, no sabia q volar cansaba¡¡

Cosmo: poz créelo ahora!

Danny: / pensando / sí, de verdad cansa...

Timmy: si, pero también estoy aburrido… oye Danny; ¿ podemos ir a tu casa? /haciendo los famosos ojos de cachorro/ siiii??

Danny: ¿ Y tú q quieres hacer allá?

Timmy: ¡Anda, anda, andaaaa!

Danny: pero y la escuela?... Estem, yo no creo que…. E-es que mis padres… y yo… Ok, ok, pero solo un ratito… ¬¬

Timmy: genial, gracias¡¡ Cosmo, Wanda, deseo ya no tener las alas y aparecer en casa de Danny…

°°°°…………… Doble Poof¡¡……………..°°°°

_En los laboratorios Fenton…_

_/ Danny abre la puerta principal de su casa, y le dice a "sus nuevos amigos", q pasen d puntitas, (( Cosmo y Wanda,convertidos en una mochila y una lonchera)), ya q Danny no quería q su padre, Jack Fenton, los sorprenda con su "nuevo invento ó experimento loco"... pero, no había nadie... q raro´, se dijo sí mismo, y continuaron subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.../ Una vez allí..._

Danny: woow, eso fue demasiado rápido… dime, esas cosas… o tus programas… o lo q sea!… ¿te dan todo lo q deseas??

Timmy: emm… sip , jeje

Danny: bueno, y ahora q?

Timmy: psss no se, … ya se¡¡ hagamos algo q sea divertido y que yo no pueda hacer en mi casa… ¿pero q?...

°°°°……….( 15 min. Después…)……….°°°°

Timmy: _/ saltando felizmente sobre la cama de Danny / _Weee!! Mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad!!

Wanda: eso era lo q querías?... No lo pudiste haber deseado desde mucho antes??

Danny: Hey! Ya deja de saltar en MI cama!! Ni siquiera yo lo hago para q vengas tú ha hacerlo!!... No es justo!!

Cosmo: Creo q "Fulanín" tiene razón… /

Wanda: ¡Ya t había dicho q se llama Danny! F

Cosmo: ¿ No q se llamaba Fulanín? / pone ojos de cachorrito /

Danny: / se tranquiliza / No me has dicho de dónde vienes…y… ¿q haces aquí?

Timmy: Ah, nada… sólo pasando el rato, jeje… vengo de Dimmsdale y… ¿ Has ido ? ¿ lo conoces ?

Danny: No… pero…

Timmy: ¡ pues ya no digas nada más ¡… ¡Cosmo, Wanda… deseo ir a Dimmsdale ¡

°°°°……… Poof!!...°°°°

_En Dimmsdale…_

Timmy: Listo, ya llegamos… ¿ ya nos podemos ir y regresar a A.P.? ( Amity Park )

Danny: /¬¬ No! Todavía, acabamos de llegar!!... _/ le echa un vistazo a la pequeña ciudad, que no se ve tan lúgubre como la de él /_ Tu ciudad es muuuuy rara… se vé q aquí no habitan fantasmas…

Timmy: y dale con tus fantasmas!! Q ellos no existen!!

Danny: o.Ó? emmm… olvídalo…

Timmy: ¿ok?

¿?: / se oye la voz desde el fondo…/ GUSANO!!

Timmy: oh no!!... E-ella e-es… es…! …

Cosmo/Wanda: Aaahh!!

Danny: ¿Quién es?

Timmy: e-es... e-es... e-es...

* * *

**Sí… ustedes ya saben de quién se trata… ¿ o no lo saben? / estilo Cosmo U/**

**¡ pero x eso, no deben de dejar de seguir leyendo éste fic!! ****Y tampoco deje****n de enviarme reviews!! X fa!! **

**Sé q se pondrá bueno!! Y si quieren capis más largos, díganmelo!!**

**Se los prometo!!**

**Bye… R&R!!**


	3. ¿¡Vicky? Ó,Ò

**eii eii… q oOnda!**

**oOla!!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capi!! ( q espero q ****lo disfruten obviamente…o si no… R&R! )**

**Jaja!... Me encantó el capi de los Padrinos Mágicos llamado: " Bebé Mágico" ! ...Estuvo incre…!... Manden review y díganme q les pareció!**

**( Espero NO ser la única q lo haya visto! ) ( snif )... Me defraudarían...pero bueee...**

**Y no me gustó q le hayan cambiado la voz a Cosmo en castellano… lll¬¬ (Se oía muuuuy raro !)**

**Pero aún así… ¡Gracias Butch Hartman!... n.n ... ¿q no le dirán gracias ustedes?...**

**-Ustedes: /a coro y como q aburridos / ...Gracias Butch Hartman... ¬¬ ( jaja, no es cierto! )... **

**Bueno… ya no tengo nada más q escribir… 5-mentarios... a sí q… **

**¡AL FIC!...**

* * *

Por: Stephanie Phantom

"Timmy y Danny…¿en crossover?"

( Capi 3!! )

Timmy: Oh no!!... Es Vicky!!... Escóndete!!

Cosmo/Wanda: Aaahh! _/ y se convirtieron en lo primero q se les ocurrió /_

Danny: ¿Vicky?…¿quién es? …

Timmy: es mi niñera malvadona, horripilantona, macabrona y siniestrona!!... ÓwÒ

Danny: pues creo q lo fea... ya lo noté!

Vicky: / _hasta q al fin se acercó a ellos… vaya!... Tardó demasiado!... x3 / _Gusano!... Hoy, tus padres me pagaron un miserable dólar sólo por cuidarte… ¡¡ y haré q éste dólar, valga la pena!! _/ saca un lanza-llamas de quien sabe dónde y empieza a lanzar llamas hacia Timmy, quien las esquiva todas para su suerte…/ _

Danny: …¿?... _/sólo se queda desconcertado…/_

Vicky: _/se detiene al verlo… / _Woaw!... pero q guapo está éste tipo! /_corre y se cuelga de Danny, quien se trata de zafar…/_

Danny: aagh! Q asco!... he conocido gente fea… ¡¡pero no tan fea!!... / Fooo! /

Timmy: /sólo riéndose detrás de un arbusto, en vez de ayudarlo /

Cosmo/Wanda:... / sólo viendo el "show" al igual q Timmy... /

Vicky: / lo libera /... ¿eres algún tipo de súper-modelo noruego?

Danny: Nooo! lll¬¬

Vicky: ¿ y entonces de dónde rayos eres ?... x q al menos estás guapo… jeeee / o.ó? _¿pone una cara de enamorada?... !!q rarooo!!/_

Danny: / sarcástico / perdona si t hice enojar… eh? / normal /... Soy de Amity Park…¬¬

Vicky: mmm… no he oído hablar de ella… Oooh!... Ha de ser una pequeñisisisísima ciudad de Noruega!!

Danny: / ahora sí q perdió el control / Noooo!! …Q NO SOY DE NORUEGA!! … ¿¡ Q no entiendes ó q ?! … ¿¡ Te tengo q explicar más de la cuenta??... x q aún así… no soy de ese tipo de gente explicaditas!! …

Vicky/Timmy/Cosmo/Wanda: … OO ( cri, cri, cri ) X.xU

Danny: Timmy, ya vámonos… Ù-Ú

Timmy: nooo! … quedémonos un ratito más… anda, anda!!...

Danny: dije q nos vayamos!!

Timmy: es q se está poniendo bueno aquí!!... n.n

Cosmo: emmm... Timmy, no creo q sea una buena idea después de lo q Fulanín hizo…me dió miedo...beuno, al menos a mí...

Wanda: siii… Cosmo tiene razón… un momento… ¿ Cosmo tiene razón ?...

Cosmo: si, algún problema?...

Wanda:!Waaah! el Apocalipsis!!Es el fin del mundo!! / corre en círculos bien loca! x3)/ No lo puedo creer!!... q alguien me pellizque!!

Steph Phantom: .../ la pellizca /

Wanda: hey!... era literalmente! ¬¬

S.P.: jiii!...n.nU... No lo resistí!... perdón! / desaparezco /

Cosmo: #¬¬

Danny: -lll- … t odio Timmy…

Timmy: aahh… q bueno q no tengo nada q hacer aquí en Dimmsdale…

_/de la nada, se escuchan la voces de los Señores Turner…/_

Mamá T.: Tiiimmyyy / casi cantando /

Papá T.: / al igual q la mamá / Liiiimpia tu habitacióoon!

Timmy: ooops! n.nU

Danny: / sarcástico, como siempre / ¿De veras q aún no piensas irte? … eh?

Timmy: mmm… seee… mejor vámonos…x q eso deseo…

Cosmo/Wanda: Ok Timmy!!

°°°°………...Pooof!!...°°°°

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Si, ya sé… otro capi muy cortito y bla…bla…bla…**

**Pero… ¡oigan!... como yo digo siempre:**

"_**En capis cortos y cortos… fic muy largo!!" x)**_

**Jaja… Así q con mi nueva frase…poz… tengo q actualizar más pronto…**

**( y ya conocen ese "pronto" mío… si no… léanlo en mi "pen name"…)**

**R&R x fa!!... O si no… morirán**

**Bye!!°**


	4. Hogar,dulce hogar

**Hey!! ... x aquí!**

**( No deben de leer el fic todavía... primero mis comentarios... sino, ¿ para qué los pongo?... y es de muy mala suerte... jaja, no es cierto! ;3 )**

**Aquí estoy con el 4to capítulo!... y me agradan mucho los nuevos capis de los Padrinos Mágicos!... ¿y a quién no?...  
(( si conocen a alguien q no les gusten, díganlo para q lo linchemos... y con una turba muy furiosa!! x3 ))**

**(snif)... Ojalá y continuaran así con la serie de Danny Phantom... sería genial... ¿ó no?...**

**Bueno... ahora sí pueden comenzar a leer... x)**

* * *

By: Steph!

"Timmy y Danny... ¿en crossover?"

( Chapter 4 )

_°°°°...En Amity Park...°°°°  
(ellos se encuentran en el parque principal...)_

Danny: / inhala fuertemente / ...Ahhh... q bien se siente estar en tu ciudad... es q t acostumbras... el mismo parque... el mismo olor... y...

Cosmo: / también inhala / ...¿pero q olor?...¡si yo sólamente huelo "perros calientes"!...

Wanda: pues yo sólo huelo contaminación...

Danny: U¬¬ ...no me arruinen el momento, ¿si?... ya hasta me había inspirado...

Wanda: ¿inspirado?... ¿para qué?...

Danny: ah!... es q tengo una amiga, llamada Sam, q no cree q pueda hacer un cuento pequeñito... que x q carezco de "sentimientos"... ni sé a qué se refirió con eso...pero bueno... y NO me gusta ser un perdedor, así q le aposté desde ya hace una semana... ¡y no he podido!...

Timmy: Mmmm... sé quién t podrá ayudar... es alguien con una graaan imaginación...

Danny: ¿enserio?... ¡¿quién es?!...

Cosmo/Wanda: si!... ¿quién es?

Timmy: Ya... bueno... se los diré!... aunque ni lo parezca...pero es: ... ( Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan ) ... ¡Cosmo! ...

Danny/Wanda: ... ¡O.o? ...

Cosmo: ... O/OU ...

Timmy: ...¿qué?... ¿x q me miran así?...

Wanda: x q si fuera él... diría: _"!aaahhh!... el fin del mundo se acerca!!"..._ ó si no, mi clásico: _"¡ q alguien me pellizque!!"..._

Steph: / se para junto a ella ya en pocisión para pellizcarla... / ( si, ésa soy yo )

Wanda: Hey!... era hipotéticamente!!...

Steph: ok!... jiji n.n / desaparezco... ¬¬, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo otra vez! ( no importa, iré a pellizcar a mi hermanito luego... C: /

Danny: e-es q no creo q sea buena idea, Timmy... es que... en lo poco q lo he conocido, pues... me parece un tonto... no creo q lo haga bien... / mira a Cosmo / ...no t ofendas amigo, t digo la verdad...

Cosmo: u.u

Timmy: aaay... bueeeno... ya lo sé... lo mismo pienso yo, pero... / también mira a Cosmo / ay, no t ofendas, ¿si?... n.nU ... pero sé q sí lo podrá hacer...

Danny: ...¿y de qué me va a hablar?... ¡¿ de monos ?!

Cosmo: ¡MONITOS! / y se convierte en dicho animal x3 /

Danny: Uhmm... ¬¬U ... mejor olviden q yo alguna vez hablé de ésto... u.uU

Cosmo: aaahhh... :(

Wanda: xD

Timmy: ok...n.n

/ ..._en eso, se cerca Sam... /_

Sam: ¿Danny?... ¿Dónde has estado?...

Danny: ah, hola!... yo...

Sam: ¡Regresaste!... / corre y lo abraza, Danny sólo se queda con cara de ¿What?, pero luego se sonrojó de nuevo... / ... jeje... / también se sonroja Sam / ...perdón, yo...

Danny: ah... no importa, Sam...

Sam: / se queda viendo raro a todos los demás / ...y... ¿quiénes son todos ellos?...

Danny: no tengo idea... n.nU

Timmy: ¿esa es la tal "Sam" de la q tanto me hablabas?...

Sam: si, "ésa" soy yo... ¿ x q ?

Timmy: ¡ aghh !... es mucho mejor Trixie Tang¡¡ ( no sé cómo se escribe )

Danny/Sam: lll¬¬U

Timmy: Cosmo...Wanda... ¡ deseo que...!

Cosmo/Wanda: ¡ Noooo!... ya sabes q es lo q sucede siempre q deseas algo con ella!!

Timmy: ah... jaja... no se preocupen... ésta vez seré muy específico... !Deseo q Trixie Tang esté enamorada de mí, Timothy Turner, niño de 10 años, con gorra rosada, con una niñera malvada, con un maestro chiflado, unos padres despreocupados... / ... y después de decir casi toda su vida como la conocemos... / ... y con padri... / mira a Danny y a Sam /... digo, y con "programas de computadora"... ah, y q venga aquí, en ésta rara ciudad...

°°°°...¡Poof!...°°°°

Trixie: ! Amo a Timmy Turner !...! Amo a Timmy Turner !... / llega toda idiotizada, lo abraza y le dá besitos /

Timmy: aahhhh... estoy en las nubes...

Danny: Él sabe q Trixie está hechizada...¿no?

Wanda: Ni lo creas... a él se le olvida todo...

Cosmo: ¡ Como a mí !... n.n

Sam: aahh... ok, todo ésto me parece muuuy raro... dime Danny, ¿q rayos sucede aquí?

Danny: no lo sé... pero tardarás algo en acostumbrarte... créeme, t lo digo x experiencia... n.n

Sam: ay!... despistado ¬¬

Wanda: ¡Cielos!... no me había dado cuenta pero... ! Vicky tenía razón !... Danny está guapísimo!!... nwnU

Cosmo: aashh!... ya todas ustedes le andan bajando a Sam, al Fulanín éste...

Sam/Danny: o/O?

Wanda: Cosmo!... ya t dije q "eso" se dice nadamás en casa!

Timmy: y yo ya t dije, al igual q Wanda, ¡q se llama Danny!!... ¬¬

Danny: y además... no es mi culpa ser así...jaja / pone una cara de presumido /

Timmy: seee... todavía crees... ¬¬

Danny: !ah!... déjame ser!!... ¿si?

Cosmo: Mmmm... pero si estuviera aquí en éste preciso momento el Hada de los Dientes... todo sería perfecto... n.n

Wanda: ¡COSMO!

Cosmo: !perdón!... pero no me pegues x favoooor!... t lo suplico!!... tus golpes me duelen x semanas... :´(

Wanda: ¿Cómo habría de pegarte estando en éste preciso momento con Juanísimo?... ah?

Cosmo: ¡WANDA!

Wanda: ay, no es cierto... sólo t digo q ya estamos a mano... n.n

Cosmo: no es gracioso... ¬¬

Wanda: pues lo tuyo tampoco!! / se empiezan a perseguir /

Timmy: jijijiji !... ¿no t parecen divertidos?

Danny: jeje... sí... / pero se activa su sentido fantasmal / aahh... ¬¬ y otra vez a lo mío... / dijo con un ligero dejo de fastidio /

Timmy: ¿ah?

Danny: ahmm... nada... n.nU... ahora regreso... ¬¬

Sam: ¡Voy contigo!

Timmy: ¬¬

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Grax x todos sus reviews!! /enserio/**

**Sé q mis capis siguen siendo muy cortitos...( creo q hasta mis comentarios son más largos q el fic) ... pero ya conocen mi "nueva frase"...**

**Y sí habrá un conflicto, pero no de Timmy con Jourgen, sino de otros 2...**

**!y me agrada q les agrade mi fic! x3**

**Bueno... bye!!**


	5. MONITOS!

**Hola todo-mundo!!**

**Aquí estoy con el 5to capítulo!... ¿pueden creerlo?... bueno, ustedes sí pueden creerlo, porque YO nunca pensé poder llegar hasta el quinto capi de algún fic mío... waah!  
Já... deberas que aún no me lo creo... pero me lo creeré cuando suba el 6to capi!... :3**

**Pero bueno... menos plática y más fic...!**

* * *

Por: Stephanie Phantom.

"Timmy y Danny... ¿en crossover?"

( Capi 5! )

Sam: Voy contigo Danny!

Timmy: y yo también!... n.n

Cosmo/Wanda: ...y nosotros a dónde vaya Timmy, iremos!

Sam: NO!

Timmy/Cosmo/Wanda: ¿o.o?

Sam: emmm, digo... que no pueden ir ustedes, porque... ¡es ilegar estar espiando a otras personas!

Timmy: ¿ah si?... ¿y cómo ibas a ir tú a espiarlo?... ¿que no es en contra de la Ley?... ¿eh?

Sam: pues sí... pero... él es MI amigo...

Timmy: ¿y qué?... Danny ahora también es mi amigo!...

Sam: ...pero debo de protegerlo!

Wanda: ¿y protegerlo de qué?... ¿de los monos?

Cosmo: ¡MONITOS! / y ahora convirtió a Wanda en un mono... /

Wanda: aashh... no debí de mencionar la palabra: "mono" ¬¬

Cosmo: ¡MOOONIITOOS! / y se convirtió él en un mono... /

Wanda: ¿ven lo que les digo?

Timmy: ...y si lo vuelves a repetir... ahora me convertirá en ése animal... n.n

Cosmo: ¡ANIMALES! / y transformó a Timmy en el primer animal que se le vino a la ¿mente?... o sea... en un monito... /

Wanda: assshhh...¬¬ / destranforma a todos... /

Sam: vaya... pensé que nos dijo "_animales"_ a nosotros... n.n

Timmy: bueno, regresemos al tema... ¿qué pasó?... ¿ x q no quieres que lo acompañemos?

Sam: no lo sé... pero será mejor que lo esperes aquí...

Timmy: uuuyy... su "noviecita" protegiéndolo!...

Sam: ¡él NO es mí novio!

Timmy: ¿a no?...¿entonces qué es?... ¿tu prometido?

Sam: no...

Cosmo: ¿tu ex-novio?

Sam: no!...

Wanda: ¿tu amigo nada más?

Sam: ¡NO!... ay, digo, sí!

Timmy: Já!... confesó! / cantando.../ ¡confesó, ajá, oh sí, confesó, confesó, confesó!

Sam: ¡Él no es mi novio!... ¿¡que no entienden?!... es mi mejor amigo!

Timmy: siiii claaaro... por eso "no" se te nota en la cara que "no" lo amas...

Sam: ¡¡ya quieren dejar de fregarme?!

Timmy/Cosmo/Wanda: ok... o.O!

°°°°lll..._Mientras tanto, con Danny_...lll°°°°  
_( No muy lejos de allí... )_

Danny: / ya una vez transformado en fantasma... andaba haciendo que Pennelope Spectra aprenda su lección... / ...!ahora sí, Spectra, volverás a la zona fantasma!...

Spectra: no antes de que ahora YO te dé una buena paliza a tí!... / le lanza un rayo de ectoplasma... /

Danny: humm... tienes muy buena puntería... / le lanza una pequeña probadita de su lamento fantasmal, e hizo que Spectra se estampara contra una pared... / ...pero yo soy mejor... / lo último, se lo dijo estilo "_niño creído"... _sacó el termo y éste la absorbió x un vórtice de terror que la llevó directito hasta la zona-fantasma...x3 / ...ya está... ahora, a regresar con Sam...y con los demás...¬¬

Timmy: ¡ven lo mismo que yo veo?!

Danny: o.o? / se sorprende al ver tan sorprendido a Timmy... ;D ...vuela y se aleja algo de ellos... / Timmy no debería de verme así!...

Timmy: no!... espera no te vayas!... ú.ù ... yo quería que Danny te conociera... TT.TT

Wanda: ay... lo lamento Timmy... / en eso llega Danny otra vez, pero ahora destranformado... /

Danny: hola otra vez!... n.nU

Sam: / dice susurrando... / oye, ¿acabaste con el fantasma?

Danny: ah, como si no me conocieras... claro que sí!... Spectra no sabía con quién se andaba metiendo!

Sam: sí, es cierto...

/ en eso, Tucker se aproxima muy enfadado hacia ellos... ¿ x q lo estará?... ¡Averígualo en el siguiente capítulo!... por que:

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Lamento haber actualizado hasta ahorita, es q estuve una semana en Cancún de vacaciones y yo diciéndoles a mis papás que quería regresar ya a Campeche, x q ya estaba bien quemada y ya no lo soportaba!... es horrible el Sol que hay ahora, horriiible!... pero a pesar de todo, me divertí!... n.n**

**Pero bueee... ¿a quién le interesa mi vida?... así q me despido cortésmente, diciendoles:  
R&R!!**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Tucker el aguafiestas x3

**Hi world****...!**

**Éste es el capítulo 6 de éste fic... y hasta ahora, sigo creyendo que ustedes piensan que éste fic está muy infantil... y, pues sí, es la verdad... Éste fic lo inventé en una historieta cuando apenas tenía 12 años de edad... y NO pienso modificarle absolutamente NADA para que se vea "_más para adolescentes", _pues hecho, hecho está... y así se quedará... n.nU**

**Pero si creen lo contario, me gustaría saberlo con sus valiosos reviews... ahora ... Al fic!!**

* * *

Por: Stephanie

_" Timmy y Danny... ¿en crossover? __"_

( Capítulo 6! )

Tucker: / les dice muy enfadado.../ Hola chicos... los estuve esperando en el lugar "_de reunión" _donde siempre desayunamos... juntos... ¡¡y hoy ni siquiera pusieron un pie ahí!!

Danny: ay bueno Tucker... lo sentimos...

Sam: e-es que estuvimos muy ocupados y...

Tucker: haciendo... ¿qué cosita muy solitos? / pone una sonrisa muy pícara... /

Danny: O/O?!

Sam: /le entiende al comentario, se sonroja y a lo que pudo reaccionar nadamás, fué darle una bofetada a Tucker... ¬¬ ojalá y lo hubiera matado... x3 / ¡¡nunca vuelvas a pensar eso... NUNCA más!! / ahora era ella la que estaba furiosa, al igual que Danny... /

Tucker: sí, pero... ¡pero no era para que te molestaras!... ni para que me des una cachetada... sólo era una broma ¬¬ / dijo sobándose la mejilla... /

Danny: pues te la mereces... ¬¬

Cosmo: ¿qué cosa?... ay, no lo ví!... T.T ...pero espero que haya sido en los cachetes de la cara... n.n

Tucker: pues... ¿entonces dónde andaban?

Danny: andábamos haciendo "_de niñeros" _con Timmy...

Tucker: ¿Timmy?...¿quién es Timmy?

Timmy: emmm... ¿hola?...

Tucker: ¡¿éste pitufo es Timmy?!

Timmy: #¬lll¬

Cosmo: al menos no le llamaron: "dientón", ó "Diente-neitor", ó "dientes de castor", ó "dientes de muralla", ó "ratón", ó "la súper-pala"... ó muchísimos sobrenombres más...es que olvidé la lista en casa de Timmy... n.n

Wanda: aaahhhh... ¬¬

Danny: oye, cálmate Tucker, él se irá de aquí hoy mismo...

Timmy: ¿ah sí?

Sam: e iremos mañana al cine contigo para re-compensarlo... n.n

Tucker: ¿ah sí?... bueno...

Timmy: oye... te pareces mucho a un amigo mío llamado AJ...

Tucker: aahh... que niño tan adorable... deberas que no hay que juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas... n.n

Timmy: ... sólo que AJ es muchísimo más inteligente y no utilizaría una ridícula boina roja como ésa...

Cosmo: aunque AJ está calvito... ¿no la utilizaría?

Timmy: no! n.n

Cosmo: ¿ni aunque tuviera pelo?

Timmy: nunca! n.nU

Wanda: ¿ni aunque fuera de otro color?

Timmy: no! jaja...

Sam: ¿ni aunque fuera de otro estilo?

Timmy: ya he dicho que no! :3

Tucker: bien... ahora retiro lo que he dicho... ¬¬

Timmy: y además...

Danny: / le tapa la boca a Timmy con su mano derecha... / jaja, sí que es adorable éste niño... n.n

Timmy: / se logra zafar de Danny... / ¡oye!

Danny: shhh, será mejor que no digas nada más...

Timmy: bien... n.n

Tucker: hey!... ¿qué son éstas cosas que flotan?

Timmy: ahmmm... este... ¡ah sí!... son programas en 3D de ¿computadora?...

Tucker: ¿enserio?... Woaw!... nunca había visto algo así de éste tipo de tecnología!... Woaw!

Timmy: Miau!... de nada! n.n

Tucker: ¿me enseñarías a hacerlo?

Sam: a... ¿hacer qué cosita...? ...¿y con Timmy?... uuuyyy, pensé que no eras a los que les gusta "_el yaoi"_ ... / también le pone una sonrisa picarona.../

Timmy: ¿? / ni idea de lo que habla... /

Tucker: #¬¬

Sam: ¿qué?... ya estamos a mano...

Tucker: /mira a Danny.../

Danny: a mí ni me mires... yo estoy de su lado...

Tucker: claro, x q t gusta...

Danny/Sam: #¬¬

Tucker: aghh!... será mejor que me vaya... ¬¬

Danny: / susurrando.../ sí, mejor vete...¬¬

Timmy: oye Danny... ¿qué crees?

Danny: psss... no lo podré creer hasta que me lo digas...

Timmy: pues... no lo sabrás... hasta el siguiente capítulo...

Danny: ¿porqué?

Timmy: por que ésta es la parte en la que el capítulo se debe de terminar...

Danny: ¿ah sí?

Timmy: pues... sí, lo dice aquí en el guión...

Cosmo: ooohhhh...

Steph: sí, pues: _¿Qué creen que Timmy hará creer a Danny para que por fin le crea?...:3 _¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo!... por que ahora sí:

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Timmy: hola!... Steph nos dijo que nosotros podíamos cerrar el capi de hoy!... :3**

**Cosmo: ¿ah sí?... pues entonces le quiero enviar saludos a Mamá-Cosmo, o sea, a mi mamá, que odia mucho a Wanda!**

**Timmy: ¿y quién no la odia?... / se empieza a reír con Cosmo... /**

**Wanda: oigan!... no es nada gracioso... ¬¬**

**Sam: sí, bueno, envíen reviews y digan: _"¿Qué es lo que que creen que Timmy le dirá a Danny?"_**

**Timmy: sí, para ver si le dan alguna idea más a Steph para el sig. capi!**

**Sam: hey Danny... ¿no dirás nada?**

**Danny: pues... no sé qué decir... emmm... veamos... ¿hasta luego?**

**Wanda: al menos dijo algo...**

**Cosmo: sí!... ¡hasta luego mamá!**

* * *

**R&R!!... x)**


	7. ¿Súperhéroe?

**Emmm... oOla!!!**

**Jejeje... n.n  
Lamento enserio el graaan retraso de no haber podido actualizar desde mucho antes éste fic!  
Es que yo me dije que lo haría cuando llegue a los 10 reviews... y bueno, ésto de los reviews tomó años... pero aquí estoy!  
Sólo por ahora, porque volveré a actualizar cuando tenga 15 nuevos reviews ó si quieren se pueden más, SON TOTALMENTE GRATIS!...  
y no lo estoy diciendo en broma, es verdad... ^^U  
¿Qué les cuesta enviar un simple comentario?**

**Bueno... ahora, AL FIC!**

* * *

_" Timmy y Danny... ¿en crossover? "_

by: Stephie

( Chapter 7! )

_[ Y siguen con la misma conversación del capítulo anterior... ]_

Timmy: oye Danny, ahora sí... ¡¿qué crees?! :D

Danny: ¡¿Qué?!... ¡ya dímelo de una buena vez!... ya llevas así como más de 10 minutos... ¬¬

Cosmo/Wanda: ¡sí, ya dílo!

Cosmo: ¡"Pánfilo" tiene mucha razón!

Wanda: U¬¬

Sam: ya me harté de ésto, enserio... ¬¬

Timmy: bueno, bueno! O.O _/ se trata de traquilizar... /_ ¡Hoy ví a un súper-héroe de verdad! *w*

Danny: ¿ah sí?... bueno, eso es genial... para tí... ¿no?

Timmy: más ó menos n.n

Danny: ¿Y qué tal te pareció?... ¿era apuesto, grandioso y más que todo... estaba en forma? ¿ah?

Timmy: ¿y con qué razón preguntas eso?... ¿¡no me digas que te pasaste al otro lado y que te interesa ése tipo!? o.O!

Sam/Wanda: O.O!

Cosmo: cri cri cri... _/ en las nubes como siempre, ni idea de qué hablan... /_

Danny: ¡NO! no es eso... *¬¬ _/ se tranquiliza.../ _es sólo por curiosidad. n//n

Timmy: ah buuuueno... eso lo explica todo n.n ... pues... no te mentiré... mi respuesta es no, en realidad, es un enclenque en pubertad...

Danny: ¿¡Qué?!... ¡eso no es nada cierto!

Timmy: ¿y qué te hace pensar eso?... ¿no que aún no lo conoces?

Danny: pues no... pe-pero... yo... este... _/se pone nervioso... /_

Timmy: aún estoy esperando tu respuesta...

Danny: emmm... no lo conozco... pe-pero me hize una idea de él más ó menos... sí, e-eso fué... u-una simple i-idea... _/ responde aún tartamudeando.../ _

Timmy: qué casualidad...

Sam: oh, oh... _/ se da cuenta de que casi lo van a descubrir y que Danny cuando está muy nervioso y más despistado aún, talvez hasta dice quién es en realidad... / _¡está en graves problemas!

Cosmo: ¿quién?... ¿de qué hablan?

Wanda: ¡tú cállate!

Cosmo: oye... Ó.Ò No tenías que hablarme de esa forma... ú.ù

Wanda: ya deja de fregar... ¬¬

Cosmo: ¡tú también ya deja de fregarme!

Wanda: oye, ¡tú no tienes ningún derecho de decirme qué es lo que tengo qué hacer!

Cosmo: ¡ni tú tampoco, mujer!... así que...

Sam: ¡Ya bastaaaaaaaa!

Todos: Ó.Ó?

Cosmo: Pudding!

Danny: ¿Sam?

Wanda: querida, ¿te sucede algo?

Sam: ¿¡qué?! ¿¿¿que si me sucede algo??? ¡a mí no me pasa nada! ¡son ustedes los que me ponen histérica!

Danny: ¿pero qué rayos?

Cosmo: no es cierto, yo...

Danny: creo que tiene razón... tranquilicémonos todos...

Wanda: sí, a ver... inhalen... uuuuf... exhalen... _/ todos la siguieron... /_

Timmy: se ve raro que Cosmo se ponga a opinar... / _susurró para sí mismo... /_

Cosmo: hey, te escuché!... un momento, ¿que fué lo que escuché?

Timmy: sí, ya es el mismo otra vez n.n

Wanda: bueno ya cariño, dinos qué es lo que debemos hacer...

Sam: pues... yo no lo sé, pero ya quiero que Timmy deje de interrogar a Danny y que ustedes dejen de pelear... es frustrante tener que escuchar varias conversaciones al mismo tiempo... creo que ya hasta me duele la cabeza de tanto oírlo...

Danny: bieeeeen, en eso también tiene la razón... pero yo no fuí el que comenzó, fué Timmy, el tiene la culpa, yo no!!!

Timmy: ¿qué dices?

Sam: ¿¡ya van a empezar de nuevo!? ... ¡enserio que hoy no estoy de humor positivo, ya les dije!... hasta parecen bebés, sobretodo tú, Danny... ¬¬

Wanda: relájate, hija... yo lo solucionaré... _/ saca una pistola de mentiras pero que parece real y grita al estilo policías.../ _¡Ustedes 3 contra la pared, ahora!

Cosmo: woaw, qué mujer!

Timmy: Mejor dicho: _"oríllense a la orilla", _¿no, Wanda?

Wanda: ¡Yo tampoco estoy de humor!

Sam: humm, eso es contagioso... n.n

Cosmo: ¡quiero pudding de chocolate! buaaaaaa!

Todos: lll¬¬

Timmy: bueno... regresemos a lo de antes... ya dime la verdad, Danny... no pasará nada malo... ¿eres ó no eres ése tal súper-héroe?

Danny: yo... e-este... hummm...

Timmy: ¿¡sí ó no?! ¿¡tú eres el súper-héroe?!

Danny: no

Timmy: ¿ese enclenque?

Danny: no

Timmy: ¿ese debilucho? ¿seguro que no eres tú?

Danny: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya deja de llamarme así!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: Ooohh!

Danny: ¿qué?

Timmy: ¡sí eres ese súper-héroe! ... ¡lo sabía!

Danny: claro que no

Timmy: que sí

Danny: que no!

Timmy: ¡que no!

Danny: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡claro que sí!!!!!!!

Sam: -.-U

Todos: OlllO

Danny: ¿ahora que dije? ¿porqué me miran así?

Sam: ¿y porqué crees?

Danny: emmm... porqueeee... ¿me delaté?

Sam: ah! ... ¿y aún te estás dando cuenta?

Timmy: ¿enserio tú eres?

Danny: no lo sé... ay! quise decir... ¡no, no lo soy!

Timmy: ay sí... ahora te voy a creer... ¿no?

Danny: aaay... ya que... todo está arruinado... ù.úU

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

**Ay, al fin está terminado éste capi!**

**Sigan leyendo porque aún éste es el principio, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mejor parte! , jeje**

**Bueno, yo esperabe recibir algunas felicitaciones sobre el fic ó por mi cumple... pero, nada!**

**Qué mala suerte tengo... pero bueno, ahora sí quiero que me envíen Reviews, ¿eh?**

**Gracias por leer!!!**

* * *

_( Comentarios aquí... )_

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
